


Yami's Buffet

by ItsAllAboutSuperior



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Contest, Multi, Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction Challenge, Yu-Gi_Oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllAboutSuperior/pseuds/ItsAllAboutSuperior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello fellow readers,</p>
<p>This little piece was a part of a contest with a good friend of mind. We wanted to see who could make the dirtiest, smuttiest but all in all still good fan fic with the yu-gi-oh characters. I had fun making it and felt kinda guilty at the same time.</p>
<p>Be forewarned there is rape and violence with minors in it. Proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yami's Buffet

The air was charged. It was chilly, almost blisteringly so. Dark casted into the void was the stage, with no means of escape. There stood the pharaoh Yami, his eyes intense and determined. The feeling was familiar, a Shadow Game. This dark game of unknown origins and severe consequences; the winner would leave with his soul intact, the loser would be swept away, damned eternally to hell. 

“So,” Yami said with deep sarcasm, “another shadow game. What a surprise.”

He wasn’t alone in this; he had his friends surrounding him, offering their emotional support as they always had. Anzu’s love and kindness, Joey’s courage, Tristan's unwavering determination - all qualities he needed against his opponents, the trials he faced. He would surely need their help once more. 

Anzu was visibly timid. “I never get used to this feeling,” she said. Tristan nodded in agreement. “Same here,” said Joey. “If I’d known I was coming here, I’d have brought a sweater.” 

On the opposing side stood Bakura, his flowing ivory hair and clothing in stark contrast to his surroundings. The wind around him was unusually ominous, and he cast his customary confident smirk. So self-assured, thought Yami. Why? He is the reason. They were now locked in this dangerous game because of him, battling for the millennium puzzle that hung around Yami’s neck, and for Yugi, Yami reminded himself. The soul of his dearest friend hung in the air, lifeless and chained on Bakura’s side of the arena. Rage filled Yami once more, his gaze intensified. 

“You bastard,” Yami growled. “Release him now!” 

“What’s the matter, Pharaoh?” Bakura asked. “I thought you preferred your slaves already bound and gagged for you.” His smile widened. “You should consider it a gift.”

Yami fought to ignore Bakura’s words. Focus, he told himself. You must remain focused, for Yugi’s sake. “I said release him.” 

Bakura merely smiled in response to his anger. “If you want him back, you’ll have to play the game. You know that. The demon's hunger for their sacrifice.” He licked his lips, flashing his teeth. “And I hunger too”. 

“You’re on Bakura!” Proclaims Yami

The two prepare their decks and walk towards each other to shuffle each other’s. Tension builds as the two approaches, the air becomes heavy. Bakura bites the air in an attempt to intimidate the pharaoh, this only irritated him further. They swap decks…

“Why thank you pharaoh, by the end of this duel I’ll have way more than just your deck and your puzzle, I’ll have your precious body all to myself.”

At that moment Yami hears encouragement from his friends...

“GO YAMI!” cries Anzu.

“You got this one easy!” shouts Tristan.

“Hurry up and ice this creep so we can get out of here!” declares Joey.

“Well you heard them Bakura, It’s Time to Duel!”

Duel start! The two start their ill-fated duel to decide the fate of Yugi. The two begin by drawing cards from their deck. Yami goes first and summons one of his companions, but instead of coming from the card, it quickly enters from the depths of the abyss and onto Yami’s side. Yami puts a few cards face down and ends his turn. Bakura gleefully grins and draws a card and brings out his own monster. Bakura orders the attack knowing well that his monster would destroy Yami’s but, Yami activates his trap card and halts Bakura’s advance. 

The duel continues to play out in this manner, with both of them skillfully countering each other’s moves. But in time the Pharaoh gets the upper hand as he summons his most trusted monster, the dark magician and attacks Bakura directly. As the attack connects Bakura’s shirt begins to tear slowly to reveal his light, pale chest. Blood begins to trail from his mouth and he falls on his knees.

“That position suits you Bakura, give up now! You have no way of winning this and I don’t want to hurt a friend.”

Yugi’s friends begin to cheer him on, “Yeah Yug that’s the way!! “yells Joey, then he pulls out an air horn and plays it as loud as he can to the dismay of the others. Just as he does this he smiles a creepy, demonic smile and protruding out of his face is his large chin. He then pumps his fist in the air exposing his “pythons”. Tristan and Anzu then proceed to punch him in the face. “Go into the corner you think about what you’ve done” says Anzu. Then Tristan stuffs Joey in his dog costume, (important to have at a moment’s notice) and then Joey walks away defeated and feeling self-pity for the atrocity he committed.

“Don’t get so cocky Pharaoh this duel isn't over yet, as a matter of fact it’s only just begun.”  
Bakura leisurely gets up and rips the tethers that are the remainders of his shirt. “Hey Pharaoh!” He bunches his tight pecks together. “You like what you see, there's plenty more where this came from!”

“Make your move you bastard!” Roars Yami

“Oh all in due time Pharaoh. I must say if this duel keeps up the way it is I can’t promise the safety of your little friend here.”

“What do you mean?” Confused Yami

“It would be a shame if an attack would accidently hit poor Yugi here. Bakura gradually approaches the unaware boy with dark intent.”

“I would never hurt my friend you mutt!”

“Who said anything about you attacking him Pharaoh?”

Bakura smiles a very hungry, cocky smile and smells the child, Bakura’s senses illuminate. He slowly takes his hand and caress Yugi’s face and slowly tracks down his neck and begins to unbutton his blue jacket. He carries his hand down further to Yugi’s cold stomach. Bakura then balls his hand into a fist and punches Yugi in the stomach and hammers a devastating right cross across his face which wakes him up and he immediately coughs up blood from the force. A trickle of blood rolls down Yugi’s mouth and travels further down his chest.

Finally awake Yugi looks around confused.

“What? Where am I? Why am I tied up! I feel so cold…” says the feeble Yugi

Bakura wipes the blood from little Yugi’s face with his finger and places it delicately on his wet, pink tongue. His eyes light up with excitement like a kid in a candy store getting his favorite treat and contorts a crooked ire smile. He laughs a bone chilling laugh that echoes around the dim arena as he pat his head like a friend would.

“Oh you’re just waking up to the best part… the beginning of your good friend’s demise.”

“YUGI” shouts Yami “leave him alone you sick son of a bitch.” He begins running towards them.

“Stop right there! If you make another move I can’t guarantee the safety of your little friend here.”Says Bakura

“Don’t worry about me Yami! I’ll be fine, just beat him and we’ll all be free.”

“That’s where you're wrong little Yugi. If your loved one over there even thinks about attacking me during the remainder of this duel I won’t be the only one paying the consequences.”

Yugi looks oblivious to what Bakura could possibly mean

“Oh that’s right little one, you were unconscious during the previous events.”

Bakura then proceeds to trail down Yugi’s chest with his finger slowly. Little Yugi despises the evil spirit Bakura for everything that he’s done to him and his friend, despite this he begins to breath heavily as Bakura travels down his stomach with his shit eating grin. Bakura goes lower and arrives at Yugi’s belt buckle and begins unbuckling. Confused and slightly aroused by the current events Yugi questions him but gets no reply. Bakura sticks out his tongue and begins licking the trail of blood that runs down Yugi’s stomach. The boy’s body began tingling from the experience. feeling pleasure, as he’s ever had this happen to him before. As much as Yugi resists he can’t help that his sex is beginning to stiffen.

“Oh would you at that little Yugi, Bakura notes after seeing his member. “You like me, you really like me.”

“S-Shut up you're nothing but a monster.”

“Stop playing with him Bakura!” Demands the Pharaoh

“I didn’t think you as the jealous type Pharaoh, don’t worry you will get your turn soon enough. But as my slave the roles will be reversed. In time your tongue will slowly lick every inch of my body!”

As he finishes cleaning the blood from Yugi’s chest he continues. “Now where was I?” He ponders and in an instant he punches Yugi in the gut. The force behind it is enough to knock the wind out of Yugi, he coughs up more blood and begins gasping for breath. “Now I remember, I was just about to win this duel. Last time I checked it was still you move Pharaoh. What are you going to do, knowing that you’ll be hurting your best companion if this duel continues in its present state.”

“Just win Yami! You’re not just playing for my sake, you’re our only hope for the world!”

As much as the Pharaoh wants to win, he can’t allow himself if it means the death of his closest friend.

“I end my turn” says the Pharaoh quietly.

Bakura wickedly laughs knowing that playing on the Pharaohs emotions will certainly give him his overdue victory and allow him to achieve his ultimate prize, the millennium puzzle and most importantly the Pharaohs mind and body bent to his will. He begins salivating at the thought but manages to compose himself. The hunted has become the hunter. To toy with his prey further Bakura summons one of his weakest monsters and begins to attack the Pharaoh.

“I don’t want this to end too quickly so I going to keep this going for as long as possible.”

Turn after turn, blow after blow Bakura’s monster reduces Yami’s life points lower and lower. With each attack Yami gets weaker and his clothes begin to show tears and cuts and from those openings bright red blood gently flows. Even after taking all this damage from Bakura’s relentless assault he still does nothing but passes his turn with a look of certain defeat. Bakura attacks him again and this time the hit knocks Yami on his knees.

“Pharaoh that position suits you nicely” Bakura sassily reminds Yami what he said earlier. “When this duel is over you’ll be in that position a lot…and many more” says Bakura as he gracefully licks his ring. Bakura then makes the necessary sacrifices to summon his most powerful monsters Diabound, wanting to end this duel with a bang.

“I know I said I’d compose myself but the thought of the Pharaoh, the king of games being my slave, just gets me so excited!” Bakura begins drooling heavily like a raging tide. Looking lower showed the evil spirits raging heart on. “I can’t wait for this duel to be over so I can “break you in”. Hahahahaha!

“Oh I can’t look at this anymore!” cries Anzu on the verge of tears

“Come on Yug, you can’t just lie down and give up, you have a world to save” shouts Joey

Tristan just stares with a horrified look and then looks away.

“Come on Yami! This isn’t over yet you have to win! For us!” Says the feeble Yugi

“I don’t want to see you hurt or worse Yugi, I can’t afford to lose you” says Yami as he pounds the ground.

“Hey Yami look at me!”

The once proud Pharaoh looks at his worn down friend.

“We’ve been through worse than this with tougher opponents, compared to the likes of Marik this is nothing. Plus Bakura hits aren’t that bad, Anzu hits harder.” Yugi smiles

“But Yugi I can’t defeat such a powerful beast in just one turn.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Yami, before I was taken I placed a certain card in our deck, I know we said that we’d never play this card after last time but desperate times and all that. You just have to draw it and victory is ours.”

Confidence begins to well up inside the ancient pharaoh, he smirks he slowly gets up, the pain he’s felt before evaporating with each second that passes. He draws his final card with vigor, he opens his eyes, slowly turns the card over and his smirk and confidence turns to an overwhelming feeling of despair. He knows this card well, as this card was the reason behind his only loss. The dreaded card “The Seal of Orichalcos.”

“Yugi you can’t possibly expect me to use this?”

“I do, and you will control its power this time, you're stronger than you were.” Says Yugi

Yami’s confidence fires up once again and he quickly plays the card. As the card activates the Orichalcos seal appears around the pharaoh’s forehead and he begins to well up with power once again. With the remaining cards in his hand and his reputation as the king of games he was skillfully able to summon the 3 Egyptian gods, slifer the sky dragon, obelisk the tormentor and the winged dragon of ra. He orders the sacred three to attack Bakura’s monster and his life points directly. Just as the three are about to unleash their might, Bakura puts Yugi in front of him as a human shield to protect himself.

Yami and his friends all cry out his name as the blast engulfs him and the recoil also sends Bakura flying and landing on his back. Yami quickly goes to check Yugi and he is barely conscious, “good job Yami…you did…what you…had…to”. After that, nothing Yugi was lifeless on the ground. Yami tries waking him but his efforts are in pointless as he does not awaken. The pharaoh may have won the duel but he lost something much greater. 

“Anzu, Tristan, Joey take Yugi and go hide somewhere” says Yami sternly

“But what about you, we aren't just going to leave you alone with him!” Says Joey

“NOW! This is not up for discussion. Leave us!” Yami says aggressively yelling at him like father would a child. 

Joey looks into his eyes and he feels every hair on his body stand on end. He takes Yugi and runs with his friends away from the area. With his friends gone he doesn't have to hold anything back. 

“BAKURA! Prepare yourself for oblivion!”

At that moment a piece of Yami’s mind snaps, his sanity, Yugi’s kindness and friendship was the only thing keeping Yami’s mind in check. Yami roars out in pain. Feelings of anger, dread, and sorrow overcome Yami and the seals effect takes over Yami’s body once again. He tries to fight it but it’s too late, the seal has taken complete control. This affects his personality and be becomes angrier, impulsive, and sadistic. Yami slowly walks up to Bakura as he forced himself up from the blast. He speaks.

“I’m going to make you pay tenfold for what you’ve done you bastard.” Demands Yami

“Technically you were the one who killed little Yugi, so if anyone should be paying it should be you.” Bakura laughs as blood drips down from his scalp to his face taking pleasure in the atrocity he committed. “I’ve never seen this side of you pharaoh, I must say I’m surprised, I didn’t know you had it in you.“What are you going to do now? Torment me with your heart of the cards and friendship speech in an attempt for my good half to take over? Well it won’t work, my good side like yours is gone, kind of pathetic that one, and his pleas were quite adorable yet hopelessly in vain. I always get what I want and in time you’ll be mine as well.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Bakura. You had your chance to stop, and now you it's time for you to receive your due punishment ”

“Oh pharaoh, what are you going to do to me” says Bakura as he slowly, seductively opens his legs. 

“Oh you'll see” says Yami as he pushes the hair from his face revealing his dark purple eyes.

“Shouldn't you be comforting your friends?. I think they still need some loving over the loss of their little runt of a partner, aka your little bitch Yu…”

Before Bakura could even finish his sentence, Yami gives Bakura a swift kick to the groin. Bakura’s falls back to the floor holding his dick as his face winces in pain and he gasps for breath.

“You will disgrace his name no further!”

Bakura smiles a dark hideous smile, “BDSM I didn’t know you were so kinky Pharaoh, no wonder you never responded to Anzu’s advances.”

“You like that you little shit? Then you’re going to love this.”

Yami backs up a little to give himself a running start, he dashes towards Bakura. He raises his knee and hits him in the face with the force of a semi which sends Bakura flying back and crashes to the ground. Bakura picks his head up and moves his tongue around his mouth and spits out a bloody tooth. Once again he laughs, “Is that all? I thought you were going to make me suffer.”

Yami tilts his head downward and begins laughing maniacally when he looks up he has a sadistic, demonic look about him which sent a shiver down Bakura’s spine. “We’re just getting started.” Yami immediately charges Bakura’s position with hatred in his eyes. He quickly grabs Bakura by his long white locks and drags him across the floor until he reaches the wall, where Yami picks his body up by his neck and forces him against the wall. Yami holds him by the throat as Bakura fights for breath. Bakura looks into Yami’s dark eyes and all he sees is endless pleasure from the amount of hurt he’s inflicting.

“You know this feels nice “breaking you in.” But I do wonder just how much punishment can you really take.”

“Hit…me with…your…best shot” says Bakura as he spits blood on to the now evil Pharaoh's face.

“I’m planning on it.” Yami immediately begins raining blows on the defenseless Bakura’s face, all the confidence and control he showed fading and blowing away like the sand. With each blow, the floor becomes decorated with blood. The Pharaohs face also gets swatches of blood on his lips and at that moment he stops his fist which was about to reach Bakura’s battered face once more. He gets his finger and daps the blood from his face and slowly places it on his tongue, Bakura gradually opens his eyes and watches as Yami’s pale pink tongue change to a dark red. A moment passes that felt like an eternity…

“Sweet.” Yami proclaims

“Wh-whath?” Bakura awkwardly lisps

“Your…blood is…sweet. I can see why you got so excited over it…I want…more…every… last…drop.” Says the dark pharaoh.

He repeatedly punches Bakura’s already worn down body until his skull begins to crush under the constant pressure of his blows. Once the Pharaoh heard the crack from the skull he looks at Bakura and smiles at his work. Deep cuts on his face, his right eye punched it, and his nose broken as a pool of mucus, tears and blood runs. After a job well done he tosses Bakura on the floor by his neck and he lands face down. This allows the Pharaoh to see the burns and scratches he caused when he dragged Bakura’s body across the ground.

The floor around them is soaked with blood, such sweet enticing, inviting blood that the Pharaoh surely didn’t want to waste. Yami begins to summon one of his faithful companions, little kuriboh, but as a consequence of the seal, this usually cute fur ball look is mirroring the look and feelings of his master. Black as the endless abyss, eyes red as the steam of blood on the floor. It shows a smile but his is decorated with razor sharp teeth. Yami speaks…

“I can’t have this peasant’s blood littering the floor, clean it up…”

The kuriboh obeys his master and uses his fur as a cloth. The blood mixes with its deep black fur complementing with one another. Another monster comes and squeezes the blood from the kuriboh, the blood slowly drips into an urn.

Bakura still conscious from the assault slowly tries to get up, winces from the pain of the abuse. He was able to get on his hands and knees but that’s as far as he could manage to go for the pharaoh has other plans, he approaches him and mounts Bakura like a man would a horse. Bakura cries out in anguish from the weight combined with the bruises and burns on his back. He immediately collapses from the pain.

“What’s the matter, I thought you wanted to know what I was going to do with you?”

“Get the fuck off of me, I’m t-through with thisth little g-game of yours.”

“You may be through, but we have yet to reach the climax of our playtime.”

At that moment Bakura gulped and his heart was stricken with pain and misery. He knew at that particular moment he wouldn’t be getting out of this in one piece. It will take a miracle to save him now. He asks the pharaoh to look inside himself and beg to stop, but it’s ineffective. The Pharaoh grasps the chain of Bakura's millennium ring and begins choking the defeated man. Bakura fights for breath, his eyes widen, saliva descents from his lips as he gasps. Blood continuously flows down his face, into his eyes. Tears begin to well up, the evil spirit has never felt this sensation before. He was the one who inflicted others with torture, never this.

To further humiliate him Yami tears off his pants and begins slapping his ass. Bakura coughs up more blood, he squirms, flailing his arms about trying to get Yami off of his back but to no avail. He’s too weak from the constant assault. He gasps one final time, and then falls unconscious, with a pool of saliva forming around his mouth…

The Pharaoh seeing this as a great opportunity, unbuttons his pants slowly, revealing the massive erection he had been hiding. Yami begins to stroke Bakura’s cheek and kiss his cut lip. Yami placed his hands in Bakura’s hair tangling his fingers in it. He moves from Bakura’s mouth to his neck, then his collar. Once Yami traveled the length of the lifeless boy’s chest with his tender kisses, he arrives at his waist and rips off Bakura’s underwear, exposing his member. The Pharaoh drools in delight. He fiercely turns Bakura around so his ass is up in the air. He couldn't help but smile and thank the stars that he had him. The Pharaoh then got a hold of his stiffened member and thrusted it in his unexpecting victim. Yami roars with pleasure. With each thrust his growls and grunts get louder and deeper. He is having the time of his life, thoroughly enjoying his gift. 

Just as the Pharaoh gets ready to finish, he stumbles back all of a sudden. He feels his face and notices that his blood has been spilled. He looks up to see who’s done such a thing to the Pharaoh. And he sees his friend Joey angrily in front of him. Joey has betrayed him.

“STOP IT YUG! I know you’re angry, I am too, but remember he’s your friend. We all have been through so much together, you just can’t kill him! Look at him! Look at Anzu, see all the pain that you’re causing. You’re breaking her heart! You’ve become just as bad as he was. Remember this is just the spirit not the real Bakura.”

“Do I look like I care? Bakura was weak and allowed himself to be taken over and he assaulted ME! He deserves this.”

The Pharaoh ponder and states…

“If you’re going to take his side, then you’re no longer my allies. Prepare yourself for your due punishment.”

Yami extends his duel disk and summons his creatures. His friends try to run away but can’t escape the speed of the dark magician and the three gods. They have them cornered, Yami then gives them a despicable order to punish his friends, any way they wanted. On one condition, to save the man who punched him for himself.

The sinful magician targets the scared Anzu and with one fierce attack brings her to her knees. Anzu cries out in pain, when the blast knocked her down and she fell, the collapse snapped her ankle. She couldn’t move, she was helpless. Anzu begs the powerful magician for mercy but the pleas are not heard. The magician seeing an opportunity to play dirty grabs his staff and shoves it in her mouth, once the staff has become lubricated be begins to slowly approach Anzu from behind and thrusts his staff repeatedly in and out of her. She groans and shrieks as tears flow from the increasing pain and vigor of the thrusting. The evil magician then proceeded to disrobe. He then forces her to take his throbbing member and places it into her mouth. Once he’s done, the magician mounts her and the assault continues with his staff. Blood begins to pour from the opening and she lets out one final blood curdling scream before collapsing.

As for Joey and Tristan they had to contend with Obelisk and Ra. They tried to summon their strongest monsters but to no avail, as nothing they threw at them would make a dent. Once their beloved companions were defeated with ease. The Gods effortlessly picks up the two and toss them into the nearest wall. The force of the fling knock the two out unconscious.

Always having a deep appreciation for him, Yami walked up to the unconscious Joey. “You look really beautiful tonight," he whispered as he removed the dog suit that covered Joey’s masculine physique. So eager was he to explore his body underneath, he did not notice all the blood from the gaping wound on Joey’s stomach that his fingers slipped on. He slowly has his way with his rival and comrade in arms. Touching his soft hair, tender kisses all over his body and when he grew impatient, he would flip him over and have his way with him further. But this time, with no further obstacles be has able to successfully climax. After releasing, he pants and sits beside Joey and starts a little pillow talk to his best friend.

“Was it good for you?” Silence echoes the area. “Of course it was, so good you can’t even speak. This was nice, doing it with someone I love and respect. What they say is right, it is worth the wait for the ones you care for.” Silences hits the stage once again.

"Send in the next patient please", he said to the dark magician.

After the Pharaoh was done with one of his greatest allies and ignoring Tristan as he deemed him worthless, the magician walks up to Anzu picked her up and carried her body to him. “I hope you had fun” says Yami as the magician nodded in approval. He held her hand tightly, her beautiful hands once expressive, loving and paired with welcoming arms, but today he felt no love, and no warmth.

“I hold your hand in mine, dear; I press it to my lips... my joy would be complete, if you were only here.”

He continued to check her out from top to bottom and touched her in places he wasn't allowed to. “Even though I never accepted your advances, I still deeply care for you” His mouth began to water but he composed himself. With the reinforcements out of the way, he looks at his main prize.

Bakura wake up after being unconscious for so long. But something is different about him, he looks much more innocent and pure. It seems that all the abuse the evil spirit endured caused him to spirit away and only leaving his child-like former self. The good natured Bakura speaks…

“What? Where am I? Why am I naked? Ow.” His clean hand touches his face, when he removes it and looks, he begins to yell. Bakura has always been pretty squeamish, so he can’t help but cry when he sees all the blood. He looks up and sees Yami and his face goes from fear to relief.  
“Thank goodness you’re here, I can really use your help.”

“Now why would I do that?”

“Why? Because we’re friends” he shouts

“Friends?” He laughs maniacally. “You want to see what I do to my “friends”?”

He grabs Bakura by his hair and drags him across his stomach to the lifeless bodies of his former friends. The kind hearted Bakura’s face immediately turns to dread seeing his friends in such a state and he struggles to get away but the Pharaoh overpowers him and throws him on the floor. Bakura tries to crawl away, but the Pharaoh laughs and gradually walks towards him.  
Leave me alone, you're nothing but a demon. He looks to his friends and calls in vain for help, “SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME…I’m…so scared…” but no one responds.

Don’t worry I will ease you of your suffering says Yami as he lightly caresses Bakura’s bloodied face and toys with his now blood red hair. “We have finally reached the grand finale…”

Yami stands him up, but feeble Bakura falls over. He tries to pick him up again and once again he collapses. All the while Bakura continues to flail about trying his hardest to fight back against this threat. But it’s ultimately pointless. Tired of trying Yami chains him up to the contraption that Yugi was tied to and holsters him up.

Weakened Bakura speaks, “What are you going to do to me?”

“Something that should’ve happened to you but with a little twist…”

Yami calls forth Slifer the Sky Dragon and order him to wrap his body around and constrict Bakura. The crimson dragon obeys and as a result Bakura instantly exhales but due to the tight squeeze of Slifer, he can’t inhale. His eyes were wide with fear and small ragged gasps were escaping his throat. He could sense himself drifting away from his body and taking him to a peaceful place, one where there are no worries in the world. Skin begins to tear, blood flows between the cracks, bones crack like twigs. Yami looks at Slifer and nods at him, Slifer then proceeds to make an opening near Bakura’s waist. Then unexpectedly, Slifer inserts his enormous tail into the rectum of the innocent boy. Bakura lets out a cry, he’s eyes widen from the pain and tears fall like rain drops. Slifer waits further command from his master.

“What are you waiting for Slifer? Deeper!”

Slifer continues to slowly work his tail into Bakura’s opening up his body and through his organs. His crying continues and begins scream a blood curdling scream…

“PLEASE… STOP…YOUR TEARING ME APAART YAMI!!”

Like music to his ears he showed much pleasure from the anguish of seeing Bakura being destroyed. Bakura’s screaming got louder and louder and then nothing, the yelling finally stopped. Bakura was now lifeless, Bakura was dead. But Slifer continued to work its way up until he reached the now deceased boy’s mouth. Once both ends have been filled Slifer was then ordered to completely engulf the lifeless corpse with his entire body. The mighty dragon was then forced to crush the body into little chunks of flesh and blood. Between the skin of Slifer’s binding coil, crimson red seeped between the muscles of Slifer. When Slifer opened his deadly grip, all which remain of poor Bakura was an unrecognisable blob of hair, skin, bone, internal organs and his most prized possession the millennium ring which glistened brightly. The Pharaoh speaks…

“A fitting end for such a fool…and for anyone that defies me. Hmm?”

He notices the glistening golden ring and begins to approaches. No matter how hard he tries to resist he couldn't ignore the call of the beautiful ring. He reaches the indescribable mess and picks up the ring, examines it and attempts to drop it. But it attaches to his skin and refuses to let go. The ring then begins to become white hot and starts to burn the mighty Pharaoh, the ring wanted him to feel the pain he has caused his “beloved friends”. He then roars a sick twisted roar from deep within himself as a bright light from the ring engulf him.

The Pharaoh wakes up from the blast, his head in deep pain but his consciousness finally clear. It seems the force of the light knock the seal of orichalcos’ hold on him. He stumbles to his feet, wondering what happened to him. All that he remembers is winning the duel that felt so long ago.

“Guys! Victory is mine let's go home!” He looks over to his friends and is shocked at what he saw. His friends on the ground abused and mutilated.

“NO…ANZU…TRISTAN…JOEY!!! BAKURA you son of a bitch what have you do…”

Before he could finish his words sentence he turns around to see the pile of gore that use to be sweet Bakura. The Pharaoh is appalled by the sight and his insides churn with disgust and just like that he vomits on the floor in front of them.

“How could this have happened? Who could have done this? The last thing I remember is activating the seal and the rest is a blur.”

Then at that moment the ring and puzzle resonate and bathe Yami in light. They show him the events that transpired while he was under the influence of the seal.

“I did these things…horrible things to the people I love.”

Overcome with grief and pain about the crimes he’s committed he decides to take it upon himself and end his own life, as painful as he can possibly make it. As one last gesture to his friends he places them side by side so they’ll be together when they awaken. He then he gives the puzzle, the symbol of his and Yugi’s bond back to little Yugi. He sheds a tear for them and goes towards the Egyptian gods and issues them one last order.

“O mighty Gods of Egypt, I have but one final request. I want you to end me, I refuse to live in a world where I would do this to the ones that I love. Even if it means the world will end...I don’t care anymore.”

The Gods looked perplexed, surely he jests, the Gods can never attack their only master. But they look into the pharaoh's eyes and see his conviction, his resolve. The resolve that they've all grown to admire. The Gods reluctantly agree and so begins the pharaoh’s final moments.

Slifer and Obelisk were ordered to tear off Yami’s limbs. With the power of the gods this is a simple task. His limbs are torn off like ripping paper. The pain is unbearable, blood splatters everywhere like a hose from each newly established orifice. The once proud Pharaoh is crying out in pain, but this pain is nothing compared to what Yami is feeling inside. The Gods can’t help but cry as well. They are crying tears of blood and mimicking the pain their master is feeling. But this is not enough for the pharaoh even with his limbs missing he still needs to feel more, he wants to die.

“HURRY! Ra! Put an end to my suffering… PLEASE!”

Ra begins charging his most powerful attack, an energy blast as powerful as the sun itself. Seeing his master in such a state brings even the ultimate Egyptian god to bloody tears as well. Ra opens his mouth and fires the golden ray directly at the Pharaoh. Yami sees this and smiles.

“Thank you…don’t worry my friends… I’m on my way to where I belong.” Yami closes his eyes as he is obliterated and eased into eternity. The attack engulfs the area in light as bright as a supernova and when the light and dust clears there is nothing left of Yami. With no one to control their awesome power the gods fly away and dissipate into nothingness.

The area is now empty. The monsters from hell begin to inch closer to the lifeless bodies, just as they are about to have their fill, the puzzle reacts and casts a shield around the group. In a cruel twist of irony Yugi miraculously wakes up from the blast to the site of the deserted stage. He immediately looks for his friends and begins to nurture them, their bodies may recover, but their minds are permanently scarred from the experience. With puzzle in hand Yugi and friends wanders endlessly for a way out of the shadow realm. He must for he is the only one left capable of saving the world from the coming darkness, with him his friend’s hopes and dreams rest on his shoulders he moves forward into the abyss…

End.


End file.
